It is well known that obesity is a very difficult condition to treat. Methods of treatment are varied, and include drugs, behavior therapy, and physical exercise, or often a combinational approach involving two or more of these methods. Unfortunately, results are seldom long term, with many patients eventually returning to their original weight over time. For that reason, obesity, particularly morbid obesity, is often considered an incurable condition. More invasive approaches have been available which have yielded good results in many patients. These include surgical options such as bypass operations or gastroplasty. However, these procedures carry high risks, and are therefore not appropriate for most patients.
In the early 1980s, physicians began to experiment with the placement of intragastric balloons to reduce the size of the stomach reservoir, and consequently its capacity for food. Once deployed in the stomach, the balloon helps to trigger a sensation of fullness and a decreased feeling of hunger. These balloons are typically cylindrical or pear-shaped, generally range in size from 200-500 ml or more, are made of an elastomer such as silicone, polyurethane, or latex, and are filled with air, water, or saline. While some studies demonstrated modest weight loss, the effects of these balloons often diminished after three or four weeks, possibly due to the gradual distension of the stomach or the fact that the body adjusted to the presence of the balloon. Other balloons include a tube exiting the nasal passage that allows the balloon to be periodically deflated and re-insufflated to better simulate normal food intake. However, the disadvantages of having a inflation tube exiting the nose are obvious.